Moratiwa Wame
by Almondeyez93
Summary: What would Harry do if he discovered that Dumbledore hid his heritage from him and the Fates saw fit to give him the power to change his life for the better? How will he react to being more than just a wizard but a magical creature as well? Maybe he will find his little bit of happiness in the war... lol not very good at writing summaries :p
1. Prologue: The Ethrie

**Moratiwa Wame**

_**By **__**Almondeyez93**_

**Acknowledgements / Disclaimer**

I did not make up the characters or circumstances found in J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series and any affiliated publishing houses, and take no credit for them under any circumstances, and neither am I getting any monetary compensation for writing this. All other characters and concepts (such as the Ethrie) are a figment of my wild imagination and mine alone. If anyone wants to use any characters or concepts from my story they must first ask me and credit me in their disclaimer or acknowledgements. It is only polite. :p

I would like to thank all the HP fanfiction writers out there. You guys are amazing and some of you are really talented. You have inspired me to start writing again, and to let my imagination run free.

**Warning:** Lemon & lime yaoi, Mpreg, violence, language, RW, HG & AD bashing, dark HP

**1. The Ethrie / Prologue**

_Excerpt from Long Forgotten Creatures_

_By Teshileked Proema_

Among the long forgotten magical beasts, such as the Griffins, and the Sphinx, there are the Ethrie (pronounced: Earth-rye). The Ethrie are cat-like creatures with three forms: human, Careen, and Ethren. In all forms, the Ethrie are magically and physically powerful, agile, and have unparalleled survival instincts for themselves, their families, tribes, and species.

**Types of Ethrie**

There are two types of Ethrie: Dominant or _andeera_ (pronounced: an-dear-rah) and submissive or _siala_ (pronounced: see-a-la) Ethrie. It is the job of the andeera to provide, and most importantly, be able to protect their siala and any children or _eleña_ (pronounced: e-le-nya) the couple may have. The siala provides emotional support for the andeera, and protects and raises the eleña. While the siala are labeled as submissive, this does not mean that they are weak, or shy individuals. The andeera and siala labels simply show what the individual is responsible for (i.e. protection of the home versus protection of the children). Other than this difference, both the andeera and siala are equal partners in the relationship, with both giving as good as they get. Furthermore, being andeera or siala is not gender dependent, meaning that there are males and females in each category.

**Shifting Forms**

**Human Form**

In human form, Ethrie have extreme coloring, ranging from having black hair with bronze skin or ice blondes with moonlight skin, to vibrant red heads with freckled alabaster skin. All Ethrie have long hair, which is almost never straight, and must be managed with excessively strong hair products. They have jewel-toned eyes, each tone representative of their respective tribe (_for more Ethrie tribes_). Due to their cat-like nature, Ethrie have up tilted eyes, with above normal day and night vision. Andeera Ethrie are normally very tall (6'2" – 6' 8") and very muscular in order to protect the siala and eleña. Andeera can be identified by the large tattoos that develop over their hearts once they mate with their siala (_see more under mating_). Siala on the other hand are normally lithe with more of a dancers frame with their heights ranging between 5'3" to 5'10". While siala are not as physically intimidating, it is warned to never anger them even when in human form, because they have lethally poisonous breath that only affects the perceived threat. Siala also develop a tattoo after mating, however theirs is located on the small of their back.

**Careen Form**

In Careen form, Ethrie grow soft layer of fur, the same color as their skin, all over their body. This layer of hair increases their sensitivity to magic and air displacement in their environment, and helps in the identification of potential threats. They also develop a cat's tail and retractable claws on their hands and feet. The cattail is used as an extra limb, while adding to the maintenance of balance during difficult tasks. In this form, Ethrie grow larger in general, and gain more muscle mass. They are subsequently stronger in this form compared to human form. Since this form only represents a partial shift, this form enables them to better protect against threats with added strength, but still retain the ability to talk or communicate with others.

**Ethren Form**

The major differences between andeera and siala can be seen in ethren form. This form is comparable to having a cat animagus form, however, Ethrie also have a true animagus for. Andeera are often very large cats such as saber tooth tigers built for strength. Andeera in ethren form have huge teeth and claws, which can be poisonous depending on the andeera's intension to kill or simply incapacitate threats. Siala are more agile and are built for speed (e.g. cheetahs or panthers). Siala are thus more stealth and efficient than andeera in this form.

**General Magic Capabilities**

Ethrie have common magical capabilities, which are said to be blessings from Nature. The first gift is to shift into animals, or to have animagus forms. While the Ethrie already have three forms, an animagus form is of great advantage and often represents the tribe the individual is from. Therefore, each tribe has a general type of animagus form that is thought to characterize it. The second gift is the ability to speak to animals. This gift is tribe specific, depending on the tribe's animagus form. Rarely, after certain types of magical bonding, Ethrie are able to speak to animals that are not tribe associated. Due to the special shape of their eyes, the Ethrie are able to see magic, and thus focus and direct magic, without a wand. This makes them hard to surprise and experts in wandless magic. All siala are gifted with the ability to bear life, such that homosexual pairs will be able to have their own biological children. The last rumored gift is that Ethrie are telepathic, though these allegations have been hard to substantiate.

**Ethrie Tribes**

There are four main tribes of Ethrie, each with a genetic disposition to particular skill sets, and can be identified by their respective eye color.

**Yimlayar**

Ethrie with emerald green eyes are said to be from the Yimlayar (pronounced; yim-liar) tribe, the most prestigious and current ruling tribe. This tribe is most widely known for their warrior skills. They have a magical affinity for weapons, and are able to use magical weapons. Yimlayarians are also known for being seers with high accuracy. This enables them to strategize in battles, and make it more difficult for enemies to attack or kidnap. The animagus forms of Yimlayarians are often predator cats, such as lions, tigers, pumas, cheetahs etc.

**Enteria**

Blue diamond-colored eyes represent the Enteria (pronounced: enter-rhea) tribe, who are renowned for their artisan skills, as well as their cooking and domestic skills. Enterians have a strong magical affinity for elemental magic, more so than the other tribes, due to their close contact with the elements of a daily basis (e.g. working with clay or earth as a potter). Enterians have animagus forms of the order Artiodactyla, specifically of the families cervidae and bovidae (e.g. deer, antelopes, and springbok).

**Ayoti**

Amethyst-colored eyes represent the Ayoti (pronounced: a-o-tee) tribe, the best at conflict resolution and are excellent law upholders. They are most similar to lawyers and strategists in the muggle world. All members of this tribe are said to have magical memory, enabling them to accurately recall and remember vast amounts of information. Their animagus forms are always some kind of bird, such as ravens or hawks, reflective of the arbitration skills and single-minded determination. When asked if it they don't find it ironic that a feline creature such as Ethrie has a bird animagus, members of the ayoti clan reply, "What is a cat with out a bird to prey on, and what is a bird without the fear of being eaten by a cat to inspire it to fly fast and far".

**Ingeer**

Thelast tribe, characterized by obsidian black eyes, the Ingeer (pronounced: in-gea-rr) tribe is most renowned for producing highly acclaimed healers and medicine practitioners. Ingeerians' magical affinity lies with having magical saliva with healing properties and the inability to contract illnesses second hand from patients. Counter intuitively, this tribe often has animagus forms of deadly snakes with fast acting venom, such as the basilisk, rattle snakes, and black mambas.

**Government**

The Ethrie government depends on the on goings in external environment. Each tribe has a royal family, which is the most powerful and undiluted (by human or non-creature blood) of the tribe's bloodlines. However, depending on the external environment, any of the royal families are eligible to rule the Ethrie nation. Currently the Yimlayar royal family leads the nation, due to the emergence of dangerous dark wizards such as Grindelwald and Voldemort. In such a tumultuous time, the so dubbed 'warrior clan' is chosen to rule by the counsel of elders, with the royals of the ayoti clan acting as their main advisors. This equips the government with minds focused on the protection the Ethrie nation, and protecting the Ethrie's interests during strife. In times of peace however, the control of the government exchanges hands every five years, so that each tribe's royal family can make reforms in their area of expertise and to allow for the continual update of the laws and regulations in each area quickly.

The aforementioned counsel of elders, comprising of 12 of the wisest and most noble individuals, has 3 representatives from each tribe. Individuals only become elders after completing the secret purity intent ritual of the Ethrie. While the exact process is not well documented, it is known that the purity intent ritual assesses the individual's intent and the knowledge that they can contribute to the counsel. Furthermore, this process ensures the largest variety of perspectives to counsel to ensure that any decisions made by the counsel of elders has considered all ramifications and aspects of solutions and problems.

Every 20 years the 4 royal families and the counsel of elders meet at the Ethrie Rulers Conclave (ERC). Here they assess internal and external affairs, and discuss their positions on various political issues. The ERC ensures that during the 20 year ruling cycle, that the ruling family knows what the goals and objectives the Ethrie nation as a whole are, and how they can further this unified agenda during their 5 year terms. During the ERC, the collective opinions of the various tribes and the elders are recorded, with the nation's final stances and decisions on various topics documented and then signed in a magically binding contract. This contract ensures that if any of the individuals deviate from the signed agreement, it would alert the others and power can then be reassigned until a time when an internal investigation conducted by the counsel of elders rules them fit for the mantle of power again.

**Relationships with Other Magical Beings**

**Allies**

The Ethrie nation over time has made many alliances. Each tribe is allied with the animals they can speak to, meaning birds, cats, Artiodactyla, and deadly snakes. They also have strong alliances with their cousins, Veela and High Elves, as they have similar lifestyles and political interests. The Ayoti clan with their indulgence in the wise and their bird animagus, have also managed to cultivate close allegiances with the centaurs and hippogriffs.

**Neutral**

There are many being that realize that Ethrie are very powerful creature in their own right and have thus secured treaties stating that they would under no circumstances engage in war on the opposite side of the Ethrie nation. To do so would be to bring a war with a faster and more vicious predator to their doorstep and they know they could not survive that. However, such treaties made with the Acromantula, Merepeople and Trolls, does not mean that the Ethrie have their support in war either. They remain strictly neutral. The only being that remains neutral not out of fear, but out of a profound disinterest of the on goings of other magical being are the Goblins, who often do not concern themselves with anything but their gold.

**Enemies**

Vampires are the foremost enemy of the Ethrie due to their unnatural need for blood for survival. To go against Nature is to be against the Ethrie is a motto often repeated in the presence of Vampires. Werewolves are likewise are enemies of Ethrie, unless there is the common threat of vampires. In that case, the Ethrie and Werewolf nation would fight together until the threat is eliminated. Dragon and Ethrie do not understand each other, and with no commonalities, the Dragon decided that any species that does not do thing their way should be charred to ash. As such it is easy to see how the Ethrie nation can't classify Dragons as friends. Wizards have made themselves an enemy by having a general disdain for any other humanoid magical beings. Thus, their prejudiced ways have resulted in the Ethrie's slight abhorrence for wizards and witches, until they have proved themselves different from the Ministry of Magic.

**Education**

With each tribe having a focus area, the Ethrie have long formed a well-rounded society, which emphasizes all possible areas of life. It is for this reason that their schools are said to be unparalleled, with their graduates being well-rounded individuals who are easily employable in all areas. During early years, teachers from each tribe teach eleña. More specifically, in addition to generally taught classes (e.g. math, science, English, Ethrie history etc.), the focus skills of each tribe are mandatory and taught by their respective tribesmen. For example, art / home economics is taught by an Enterian, martial arts classes by a Yimlayarian, and anatomy/healing by an Ingeerian. These classes are mandatory irrespective of the Eleña's genetic affinity for specific areas, as sometimes this conflicts with their own personal interests later on in life. To prevent forcing children into jobs they are supposedly 'made for', the Eleña experience all the different areas from age four to sixteen. After the age of sixteen when they reach their majority, Eleña are allowed to drop classes that do not interest them, and stick to the focus areas they want to eventually work in. This system of exposing eleña to different tribe specialties also ensures that if they have an Ethrie mate, they will understand their mate's take on life, and be able to share some common experiences with them.

In the case that an eleña descends from a wizarding or another line, then they are educated into the main line's schools until majority, where tribesmen from each respective tribe will be assigned to each child, and have tutoring sessions when the eleña is not in their other school (e.g. over school holidays). This ensures that the eleña has a true and full understanding of who they are without disrupting other parts of their lives. However since Ethrie are family-orientated individuals, it is very rare that children from Ethrie/non-Ethrie mating pairs are not annexed into the Ethrie part of the family and are thus raised and educated so.

**Mating Habits**

It is the Ethrie conviction that the duality of Nature extends to life mates as well. They believe that in the creation of and Ethrie, Nature creates another individual who is their personality opposite, and is destined to be their mate. While their personalities may be opposite, they are said to complement each other. This, in conjunction to having similar life values, morals, and objectives, makes this individual the ideal life partner. Ethrie only have this one predestined mate. They can mate outside their own species, however. If that is the case, it is more likely that the non-Ethrie member is magical and is the submissive party in the mating. This is caused by the inherent Courting Ritual requires the andeera to approach the siala, and not the other way round. If the dominant was not Ethrie, they would be unable to properly initiate the Courting Ritual, possibly causing an incomplete bonding, or to start The Waning with their inaction.

One year from reaching majority, Ethrie begin to dream of their mate. While the content of these dreams is private, they are said build the idea of a consummate love riddled with passion, intimacy and commitment. Upon their majority, the andeera is allowed to approach the submissive partner to initiate the Courting Ritual.

**Courting Rituals**

Once Ethrie have identified their mates, they then engage their mates in the Courting Ritual. The Courting Ritual is a process at the end of which the mating pair is so closely bound that an attempt to break the bond is seen as attempted murder, as it ensures the death of the mating pair.

**The Asking**

The first step of the Courting Ritual is the Asking. Here, it is normally the andeera who approaches the submissive to ask if they are willing enter the Courting Ritual. If the Siala says no, the andeera is given a short 4-week period to woo the siala into saying yes. If by the end of this period the answer has not changed, then the andeera is delegated to being the siala's bodyguard to prevent the deaths of the pair. If the siala says yes, the Andeera must ask the Siala's family of heart for their approval of the Andeera's pursuit. If the family does not approve of the proposed mating, the Andeera has the right to ask why they do not meet the family's approval. The Siala's family will assess the Andeera's many attributes and qualities and look for traits or skills that they feel would be beneficial for the Siala, or would add to or are in line with the family's credo and reputation. Should the family be unfair in their judgment of the suitor, then the Andeera or Siala have the option of contacting their tribe's ruling family to intervene. If the family's approval is gained, then the mating pair can progress to the second step.

The Waning occurs when a mating pair to not enter the Courting Rituals. A lack of contact between the pair results in illnesses that eventually lead to death for both members. This is why if parents find the Andeera unsuitable, they become a bodyguard for the Siala. This promotes platonic contact, and prevents the adverse side effects of not mating. The exact symptomology of The Waning is a high kept secret, to thus protect a vulnerable mating pair experiencing the exact symptoms.

**The Wooing (Capability Bond)**

The second step of the Courting Ritual is The Wooing, both the dominant and submissive attempt to show one another how they can provide for each other. For the Andeera, this means showing that they can protect, clothe, feed, and generally provide for the Siala and any Eleña they may eventually have. For the Siala, it means showing their dominant that they are capable of seeing to their emotional and physical need, through being there for them in times of need, cooking for them etc. A mandatory gift that must be exchanged during The Wooing is the exchange of magical claddagh rings, which will change color with each addition of each bond. The Wooing last approximately six months, sometimes longer, and culminates into The Understanding.

**The Understanding (Mental Bond)**

The Understanding occurs when the mating pair, as seen by Nature, has developed a true understanding for needs, wants and fears of each other. Due to the depth of understanding required by the mating pair, this is often the bond the longest time to form. Once established, The Understanding signifies that the mating pair is a true mating pair, as chosen and blessed by Nature herself. It is often once this bond is formed, do the families of the mating pair host a ball to show that their Eleña have found their soul mates and to announce their engagement. After the formation of this bond, it would be difficult to separate the mating pair without adverse consequences, such as illness, or loss of self.

**The Joining (Physical Bond)**

The third bond is the The Joining, which is the where the mating pair begin to develop intimacy. This intimacy does not mean sexual intercourse, but the physical intimacies of hand holding, cuddling and comforting gestures. A chaperone can be assigned to the mating pair during this phase to prevent any physical interaction beyond this scope. However, in most cases the assignment of a chaperone is not necessary, as the instincts to mate are not fully awakened until the The Mating.

**The Mating (Marriage Bond)**

The Mating is comprised of two parts: marriage and The Mating proper. The mating pair is required to get married in order to complete The Mating, or the culmination of the physical bond, done through sexual intercourse during the married couple's honeymoon. Once this bond is form, the mating pair can't be separated without great difficulty and the deaths of the individuals who presumed to separate the pair.


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise

A/N: I am sorry that did not update on Sunday. First I was moving, and then I got sick. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and are now following my story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. For those who were wonder who the dom and sub are, I will be making Harry the dom and Draco the sub. This is because I think that Harry needs to take back some of the control that was stolen from him after his parents death. Later on I might write a fanfic with Dom Draco, because I also like him in that role, but for the purposes of this fic sub Draco just works better. I'll try to update once a week, but two week max, unless something else comes up.

Thanks & Enjoy!

**2. Birthday Surprise**

11: 56… 11:57… 11:58… 11:59…

"Happy Birthday to me," Harry said glumly, staring Dudley's old alarm clock. He was finally 17, and unlike previous years, he wasn't anticipating any letters from Ron and Hermione. After his Gaybut (A/N: Gay Debut), they weren't exactly on speaking terms. Harry sighed. _I just wish they understood that I can't help being gay_. Harry, who had spent a lot of time reflecting on what he wanted after Sirius' death, had discovered that he was attracted to boys. He was The Boy Who Lived To Be Gay, and the discovery had explained so much. It explained why the kiss with Cho was an epic failure, his general discomfort with thinking about girls in a non-platonic way, and his obsession with Draco Malfoy all through 6th year.

Sure, he wasn't expecting Ron to be all that supportive. After all, he had proven himself quick to anger and very reluctant to admit his faults. Ron's reaction while unpleasant was expected, lessening the effects of the vitriol he had spouted. As it turned out, Hermione's response had been the worst between the two of them. The things she had said had left him reeling, and wondering if he had different expectations of their relationship then she did. The sad thing was that Harry couldn't justify her comments as a by-product of religious indoctrination, or unfortunate experiences. She had told him that he was pathetic, and that not even the most putrid whore in Knockturn Alley could disgust her as much as he did. She further went on to expose herself as a bigot by saying that while it was okay for other people to be gay, she would not have a fag as a friend; especially with him being The Boy Who Lived. That was probably what had hurt the most. Her calling him The Boy Who Lived, like she didn't know that there was more to him then his scar. After their argument, they had told Harry that they wouldn't talk to him until he came to his senses and stopped all the "I'm gay" nonsense.

While he had felt betrayed by their reactions, Harry was overwhelmingly glad that he hadn't told them of his crush on Draco. Draco plagued his thoughts every night. Harry kept dreaming of him and Draco, together and very much in love. The dreams had started around his 16th birthday, and he had been very much wanting what those dreams represented. He didn't even know if Draco was gay or even bisexual, but if the Hogwarts rumor mill was anything to go by, Draco was very much engaged to Pansy Parkinson. Harry could have survived his unfortunate case of unrequited love, if it wasn't for the dreams. The dreams woke him up either smiling goonishly at the romantic things they did together, or unforgettably aroused with the fierceness of their lust for one another. Those imaginings were the real problem, and the dreams were escalating and coming more often.

Harry's ruminations were interrupted by the arrival of a messenger hawk. The hawk landed on the windowsill with a mighty screech and imperiously stuck out its leg so Harry could remove its burden. Harry winced, hoping that the hawk's arrival wouldn't wake up the Dursleys. After Sirius' death, the Dursleys had been particularly cruel, making him work but not giving him enough food to have sufficient strength to complete his assigned chores. Of course that may have been the plan, since it gave them a reason to beat and slander him at every turn. Harry was just glad the abuse he suffered was not sexual. He might have been gay, but the thought of being forced to have sex with Vernon or Dudley was enough to turn anyone straight.

Harry quickly dispelled his thoughts and reached over to untie the package from the hawk's leg, wondering who would use such a bird to deliver mail. As soon as the package was off, the hawk left. Harry appraised the box in his hands. The box had the Gringotts insignia on it, and appeared harmless. Harry got a small box cutter from under his bed and proceeded to open the package. Inside, there was a thick envelope with his name on it, and a rather old looking tome. He set the heavy book aside and opened the envelope. Enclosed were a letter, and a thick pad of what appeared to be blank parchment and some legal documents. Harry settled on the bed to read the letter.

Mr. Harry James Potter,

You have recently come into your magical inheritance on 31/7/1997. As such, it is my duty to inform you of your magical creature inheritance. Within a few minutes of reading this missive, your creature traits will manifest themselves. Be warned, this process is extremely painful. As it is unlikely that you are aware of your creature legacy, I have sent you a copy of _Long Forgotten Creatures by Teshileked Proema._

While your presence was missed at the reading of James & Lily Potter's and Sirius Black's wills, as executer of your estate, I have taken it upon myself to send you copies of the wills. Once you have read the wills, your presence will be required at Gringotts to execute the wills. Your magical guardian, one Albus Dumbledore, prevented the public reading and execution of the wills, as was within his rights, as granted by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

I have also included a summary of your estate, which will only be visible with a drop of your blood on the enclosed blank parchment. As you have reached majority, you are now officially Lord Potter, and thus will now be responsible for managing the Potter Wealth. If you have any queries or concerns you may owl me at your convenience.

May your gold overflow, and your enemies die slow,

Griphook of Gringotts

Executer of the Potter Estates

Just after the finished reading the letter, Harry started to feel like he was having a heart attack. It was like one of those movie moments, where something terrible was happening like a shooting, and then all of a sudden there was no music playing, just a heartbeat. That was all Harry could feel: his heartbeat. Lub Dub… Lub Dub… His senses were offline: his vision blurred, his hearing departed. Then came the searing pain. Worse than the cruciatus curse, it was simply pain beyond all comprehension. Harry involuntarily writhed from the pain; his sense of touch came back full force, only for him to wish it had stayed away. Choked screams made their way out of his mouth, his eyes wide and unseeing. In some part of his mind, Harry realized that he had started to bleed. A pool of red left his mouth with the screams, and oozed on to the bed. The vivid color was then transferred to his clothing as he continued to thrash about the bed in pain. _Let this be worth it… I hope it is over soon_… Many thoughts flitted through his mind, not quite distracting him from the agony. However, slow, slowly but surely, Harry could feel the pain localize to various parts of his body. First the long bones in his body stretched longer and longer, followed by the snap and pop of his muscles and ligament reattaching themselves to the elongated bones. His nails grew out with a wash of freshly oxygenated blood spurting from his nail beds. The throbbing then moved to readjust his facial bones and elongate his teeth. Harry passed out as the burning heat trickled down his spine, raking across his raw nerves on the way to his tailbone.

MW: MW: MW: MW: MW: MW: MW: MW: MW: MW: MW:

Harry woke up quite disorientated. As he opened his sleep-encrusted eyes, he saw the clock blinking 6:30 A.M. He was sore everywhere. It took him a little while to remember the events of the previous night. Harry jolted off the bed, equally eager and afraid to look in the mirror. As he observed himself in the cracked glass, he was confused as to why his image looked so blurry. As he patted his face in the hope that his visage would right itself, Harry realized that his glasses were still on. He quickly pulled his glasses off and was relieved to see his new face in perfect clarity. Crystal clear! Harry marveled at his sudden 20/20 vision. Staring at himself in the mirror, he reveled in the physical changes his inheritance had brought about.

Before, Harry had an unruly mop of black hair atop his head. The wildness of his curls hadn't changed, but the length of his locks certainly had. Black semi-glossed curls cascaded down his back toward the middle of his shoulder blades. His tanned skin had taken on a more golden hue, and his skin was remarkably softer. His emerald eyes, framed with thick black lashes, where almond-shaped with a slight upward tilt at the outside corners. His jawline had sharpened, adding decidedly masculine planes to his otherwise effeminate looking face. However, taking in his new muscular build and height, no one would ever accuse Harry of anything but all male. He was undoubtedly fit, with lovely wide shoulders, which tapered to a narrow waist and ended in long lean legs. After his perfected vision, Harry was most excited about his new height of 6' 6". The growth spurt made him taller than his classmates, and removed the traces of the Dursleys' maltreatment of him.

After having inventoried the changes in his body, Harry went back to the package that Griphook had sent him. He looked at the book with mild apprehension. As far he could tell he was human. He didn't catalog any new appendages or anything. However, Griphook seemed very certain that Harry had a magical creature inheritance. Opening to the table of contents, Harry read the title of the first chapter: _**So You Heard You're a Magical Creature, But Haven't Grown Wings! A Checklist of Traits Indicative of Specific Magical Creatures**_**.** Harry flipped to the various inheritance checklists. From his cataloging of his new appearance, Harry assumed that his magical creature had to have: unparalleled vision, long unruly hair, and increased height and musculature. He managed to narrow down his inheritance to being either High elves, or Ethrie. While there were many creatures that had the increased height or improved vision, there were very few that had long unruly hair. The next section of the chapter stated: _**Can't**__**Decide Between Two? The Proof is in the Pain!**_ Harry quirked an eyebrow: _The proof is in the pain? What does that even mean?_ Harry read on and the author revealed that creatures that are related to one another, such as High elves and Ethrie, often have similar physical characteristics in human form.

_**Of course an obvious way to distinguish between the two, is observing them in their alternate form, which is not possible until the individual has consciously made the decision to take on their other form. That in turn is impossible to do if you do not know what your other form is supposed to be (It's a bit of catch).**_

_I hope she is getting to the point of this sometime soon_. The raving author then went to say that the only way to distinguish between related species is by the distinct sensations experienced during the inheritance process.

_**High elves, due to their general aloofness and lack of animal form, do not experience nail, face and tailbone pain. Furthermore, since their inheritance is about lengthening their bones, there is generally no blood loss experienced. Ethrie on the other hand, the poor sods, grow retractable claws, lengthened incisors, and a tail and thus do indeed experience pain and blood loss from these areas.**_

Harry looked toward his bed, which was covered in dried blood. Ethrie it was.

MW: MW: MW: MW: MW: MW: MW: MW: MW: MW: MW:

Having confirmed that he was some kind of magical creature. Harry turned to the more pressing issue of his parent's and godfather's wills. Griphook had said Professor Dumbledore, as his magical guardian, had prevented the reading and execution of their wills. _Why would Dumbledore do that though?_ _Maybe my parents or Sirius wanted something that may have put me in danger_, Harry rationalized. That must have been it. Harry picked up his parent's will with some hesitation. This was probably one of the last things they wrote: one of the last connections to the people who bore and raised him. The reportedly loving couple that sacrificed themselves for him: who fought the fight against the Dark and died as heroes. Harry opened the parchment and started to read the dying wishes of Mr. and Mrs. James Potter.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I, James Charlus Potter, alongside my loving wife, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, have enclosed below, our Will and Last Testament. For expediency, we will list our wishes according to the person to which the matter concerns._

_**Sirius Orion**__**Black**_

_To Sirius Black we give complete and total guardianship of our only son, Harry James Potter. Sirius, take care of Harry; treat him well and tell him that we loved him. Take him and raise him as you would your own with Remus._

_**Remus John Lupin**_

_Remus, we ask that you be Harry's second godfather. Help Sirius raise him, and balance Siri's spirited and fun-loving nature with the maturity that only you possess. We also give to you 100, 000 Galleons. Please use the money to take care of yourself Remus. Get yourself new clothes and as much __Wolfsbane__ potion as you need. We believe that you do not need the potion, but we know you feel you need it._

_**Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Malfoy nee Black**_

_We have been friends for a while. We ask that when the time comes and Harry comes to you, that you accept him with open arms. Be as kind to him as you have to us, and do not let the unfortunate past come between you and happiness for your family. Do not let the misplaced trust of a young child be the downfall of your lineage. For I, Lily Potter, have seen that it is in your best interests to be loyal to our son. Trust me, Narci & Luci._

_**Severus Tobius Snape**_

_My dear, dear, Severus. I know that my passing has spurred you back onto what seems to be the right path. But let me warn you, my friend, all is not what is seems with those who are supposed to be trusted. Trust in me Sev. Trust in me and mine, and no ill harm shall come to you. Protect my son, and when the time comes, follow him, for he will lead you down the path that was meant for you._

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Harry, our darling baby boy. I know at the time of our death that you would not have been able to understand this will, for you are just a babe. But when you grow older and see this will Harry, know that we love you, and that we will always look out for you, even from the other side of the veil. A mother's intuition tells me that your path is not an easy one my son. Have faith in yourself to do what is right for you. As long as you stay true to who you are my son, nothing you do shall ever shame us. _

_Harry, my little Champ. I bequeath to you all of the Potter wealth. The money, the various artifacts, and the Potter Lordship Ring will be yours at magical maturity. While it is a poor substitute for our love, it is everything I own. Do with it as you wish my son, for I will always be proud of you._

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_To you Dumbledore, we leave nothing but curses on your soul for your betrayal, and the knowledge that your victory will never come._

_Signed_

_James & Lily Potter_

Harry reeled from the information in his parent's will. First his magical guardians were supposed to be Sirius and Remus. This meant that Harry shouldn't have ended up with the Dursleys. It also meant that Dumbledore had knowingly left him with the wrong people. Dumbledore wasn't even supposed to be his guardian, and wouldn't be, if it weren't for Cornelius Fudge. Secondly, his parents had been friends with the Malfoys. Ironically, it seemed that if his parents had survived, he would have been childhood friends with Draco Malfoy. Draco. All roads led back to Draco. _I wonder what my mother meant when she said I would approach the Malfoys. As if they would welcome me now anyway, after my fights with Draco and the incidence with the diary in second year. Mr. Malfoy is probably not my biggest fan, and I certainly do not blame him._ The tird revelation did not come as much of a surprise. Harry had known that his mother and Snape had been best friends until the day Snap called her a Mudblood. Harry had always suspected that Snape had had romantic feelings for his mother, but the nature of the letter seemed like they were simply the best of friends. _From what I have seen, Snape doesn't seem to have friends now. It must have been hard for him to lose a friend that close to him. Ha. Ron would have an aneurism if he knew I was sympathizing with the "hooked-nosed greasy dungeon bat"._ In truth, Harry had long respected Professor Snape, since he discovered that he was a spy for the Order, and that the man had been protecting him all his life. _Maybe I'll try to reconcile with him this year. For my mother's sake_. The biggest eye-openerwas his parent's cursing of Dumbledore. _They said he betrayed them. How and why?_ The will obviously did not hold any more information on the matter, but Harry wondered what could have Dumbledore done to inspire such vehement loathing from the loving couple. With all things considered, Dumbledore didn't seem to be what he purported to be. With those thoughts buzzing around his head, Harry picked up Sirius' will, with the hope that it would shed more light on the situation.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, am writing this will and last testament to my godson, Harry James Potter. Hey Cub. I am sorry that I have left you alone in a mess. I know you don't understand what is going on but I promise to explain it to you. You see Harry, the war that has not been about stopping the Evil Lord Voldemort (for whom I will abbreviate that title to ELV for this will). This war has been about power. It is like the legend of Snow White, only in this case, Dumbledore is the Evil Witch Queen and Voldemort is Snow White. _

_Dumbledore's mother, evil bint that she was, had a seer attend the births of each of her children and tell her what the future held in store for each of her whelp. At Dumbledore's birth, the seer said: "For an age, your son will be the beacon of light, the highest power beheld, but only for a time. After which, his fall will signify an era to which many more powerful wizards will be born and the advancement of the wizarding world will truly begin". Dumbledore's mother was very ecstatic that her son would be so very powerful, and boasted this news to anyone who would listen. Dumbledore did indeed perform magical feats, the skill of which out ranked wizards 100 times his age. _

_However, as time went on, she grew greedy with the praise from other wizards, commending her on giving birth to such a powerful wizard. In her greed, the late Mrs. Dumbledore, drove her son to achieve his goals by any means necessary. Dumbledore learned the trades of manipulation and theft at his mother's knee. When he was young his needs and wants were not complicated, and thus he did not fully employ what he had learned. However, as his ambitions grew, the necessity of those manipulations and slights of hand also grew. No one realized that Dumbledore was dark, darker than the ELV. They still don't. _

_I am not talking about the type of magic he uses Harry. I speak of a darkness of spirit, a blackening of the soul that may never be cleansed. You see Harry, the level of selfishness and disregard Dumbledore shows for those he is supposed to protect and nurture, has permanently stained his soul. In his journey to becoming the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Supreme __Mugwump__ he has forfeited his rights to happiness. And while he might do things in an attempt to achieve happiness, his methodology makes such a goal impossible for him. _

_While I trust that only you Harry will be able to read this will, I do not trust that Dumbledore will not be able to get this information from you somehow. As such, I cannot tell you the full treachery of Albus Dumbledore. However, go to Gringotts Harry, and claim all that is awaiting you. I have made you my only heir Cub. Among the Black vaults there are thing that you will need. I cannot say anymore._

_Love you with all my heart Cub,_

_Serious ;)_

Again Harry was left reeling. Having read his parent's will, he had suspected that Dumbledore was not all he portrayed to be. However, Sirius' will alluded that Dumbledore was so far gone into the darkness, that he should be deemed irredeemable. It is not like Harry had not wondered about the decisions Dumbledore made. The man had always seemed to use his power inappropriately. _I mean he used his power as Headmaster to get Ron, Hermione and I out of trouble, but didn't use his powers to get me out of the triwizard tournament._ _There are just too many unanswered questions._ Harry gently refolded the wills and put all the documents and the book back into the box. _I'll just have to make a trip to Gringotts myself_. And with his mind made up on the matter, Harry hid the box under the bed and went down stairs to make breakfast for the Dursleys.


	3. Chapter 2: More Shocks & New Discoveries

A/N: Hey guys sorry I've been gone for a while, but I am back! And I have a beta, the lovely Jucy Sam, so you get a betaed chapter this week! I would also like to note that the fic is cannon up until 6th year, so at this point Harry doesn't know about the Horcruxes, but he did find the HBP's potion textbook.

Read, Enjoy, & Review!

**3. More Shocks & New Discoveries**

Harry was just taking the sausages off the stove, when the Dursleys came lumbering down the stairs.

"Where is our breakfast, Boy?" Vernon bellowed.

Harry responded demurely, "It will be right there in a second Uncle."

"Don't you know my Duddleykins likes to eat immediately after he gets downstairs? You ungrateful child," Aunt Petunia admonished.

_Yeah right, you guys just want to be able to punish me for not having the food hot enough when you get downstairs._ Harry was tired of trying to balance his relatives' mood swings. Harry finished plating the food, and quickly put the food on the table, deftly avoiding Dudley's outstretched foot. As he turned to go back up to his room, Harry heard his aunt gasp.

"Ver…Vernon! Look at what the freak has done to himself!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed.

Harry's uncle, who was behind Harry, yanked Harry back by his collar. "What freaky thing have you done to yourself, Boy!"

Harry quickly spun around by his walrus of an uncle, and was disoriented for a split second before he saw Vernon's fat face peering at him.

"What is the meaning of this, Boy?!"

Dudley, who didn't want to miss out on the action, waddled around the table to see what all the commotion was about.

"Da…Daddy! What did he do?"

"Tell us, Boy, what did you do!"

"I didn't do anything, you filthy muggle!" Harry growled out.

Harry's patience had long ended about the time he was yanked back by his collar, and he was feeling right murderous. Harry felt his incisors start to elongate, and his fingernails grow into hardened claws.

"If you would be so kind as to take your fat, grubby little fingers off my person," Harry hissed lowly.

Vernon, who was surprised by the sudden change in the attitude of usually subservient boy, found himself following the sarcastic order.

"Wha… What's wrong with your teeth!?"

Harry snarled at the two engorged meat sacks in front of him. _Did they always stutter this much? Pathetic cretans!_

"Look at his skin, Dad!" Dudley pointed out, with his eyes as wide as saucers.

Harry looked down at himself. His skin was covered in golden downy fur, and he realized with a shock, he had grown even bigger. As Harry was marveling at his new shape, he felt something coming at him from behind. Harry whirled around, just in time to see Aunt Petunia bringing a hot skillet down towards his head. His instincts took over. Harry knocked Petunia's arm to the side, concurrently hooking his right leg around her ankles. The thin woman landed hard on the dining room floor, the hot skillet landing between her spread legs, her eyes widening comically. Vernon thundered, as he tried to strangle Harry from behind. _What is with this guy and approaching people from the back_, Harry wondered idly, as he rolled the heavy man over his shoulder. Vernon landed on the floor next to his wife, splintering the floorboards in the process. Dudley, the coward, had started to run for the door when his dad attacked Harry. The loud crash of Vernon's fall made him turn around momentarily. Harry who was entirely fed up by this point snarled at him.

"Get your abnormally fat ass on the couch!"

Dudley squeaked and huddled down on the end of the couch that was the farthest from Harry. Rolling his eyes, Harry ordered his aunt and uncle to the couch as well. The fact that Harry had grown claws and fangs and had managed to heft Vernon over his shoulder, made them docile as they proceeded to the couch as ordered.

"Look, I have had enough of you shits! As of last night, I am legally an adult in the magical world, and as such I can get the hell out of here. If you would shut up and let me pack in peace, I'll be gone in 30 minutes."

Spurred by the knowledge of Harry's imminent departure, Vernon yelled with bravado, "As if I would let you stay here and infect us with your freakiness, Boy. Get out of my house. Get. Out!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said mockingly.

Surprisingly, Harry found his stuff all packed in his room. Looking around suspiciously, Harry even checked the loose floorboard for his wand and the album of his parents' pictures. Everything was in his trunk, which had mysteriously made its way up from the cupboard under the stairs. The Ethrie just chalked it up to his magic responding to his desperate need to get out of the Dursley residence as quickly as possible. Harry put on his invisibility cloak and shrunk his trunk, tucking it into his pants pocket along with his wand. He went downstairs to the living room where the Dursleys had decided to watch T.V.

"I hope to never see you again, and if someone comes to see me…"

"We'll tell them that you went to get blown up like your parents, Boy! We aren't messenger pigeons!" Aunt Petunia yelled.

Harry ignored her, pleased that if anyone came looking for him they would get some extraneous rant about how he was "evil seed" or a "bad influence".

"Just one more thing. _Obliviate._"

Harry removed the Dursleys' memories of that morning, and replaced them with false ones depicting them throwing him out of the house since he was old enough to find a shelter to stay at. He made sure that in the memories, he looked like he had before his inheritance. It wouldn't do for someone to find out what he was before he was ready to reveal it himself. He was thankful that Hermione had researched those memory spells, in preparation for changing her parents' memories. Harry left number four Privet drive, ducking into a back alley to apply a glamor, another one of Hermione's useful spells. After altering his appearance to look like a tall man with short blonde hair and hazel eyes, he called for the Knight Bus. Two minutes later, the purple bus stopped with a bang in front of Harry.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. I'm Stan Turnpike. Where are you off to Mister… ?"

"Smith. Mister Smith. The Leaky Cauldron, please." Harry got on the bus.

"Take it away Ernie!"

Harry made a plan as the bus zigzagged through traffic. First he would go to Gringotts to get some money and the items that Sirius said were in the Black vaults. Then he had to go to muggle London to get some shopping done because he was now too tall to wear Dudley's hand-me-downs. Then maybe get more information about his inheritances, creature and monetary, and about the wizarding world in general. He would also need to create an alias, so he could move about freely. _Maybe the goblins could help me with that_.

"The Leaky Cauldron. Your stop Mr. Smith."

Harry got off the bus, wrapping his invisibility cloak about him. _Just because I don't look like myself, doesn't mean I should attract any unwanted attention_. He made his way to the entrance to Diagon Alley, tapping the now familiar pattern on the stone wall. Diagon Alley was bustling; busy with people who were doing their summer shopping, though it wasn't as crowed as it was during the week before school. Harry headed to Gringotts, following someone into the bank, to not draw attention to the door opening by itself. Harry's eyes searched out for the familiar goblin. Spotting Griphook behind a nearby podium, Harry waited until he was standing next to the goblin before taking off his invisibility cloak.

"Griphook, I'm here to discuss my accounts."

The goblin looked at him, "And you are?"

"I would rather not say in such a public place, though I can say that you sent me a package on the 31st"

Griphook's eyes narrowed in understanding, "Follow me this way Mr…?"

"Smith. At least until I can set up a more permanent alias"

"Right."

Griphook led Harry to a small office behind the row of podiums. It was a very tradition power office, with a mahogany desk with two one-seaters in front of it. Behind the desk was a large shelf filled with many books with no writing on their spines.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter. Please remove your glamour," Griphook said with a fierce showing of teeth, as he himself sat in the leather chair behind the desk.

Harry wisely removed the glamor, thinking that Griphook would probably kill him if he were not who he said he was.

"What has warranted this…incognito visit, Mr. Potter? You have not seemed interested in coming to the bank, other than your yearly before school money withdrawal."

"I apologize for my seemingly negligent behavior, Griphook. I was unaware that there were certain… responsibilities that I have not been taking care of. Your letter alerted me to this fact, and I would like to find out what exactly has happened here."

Griphook raised an eyebrow at the apology, "And pray tell where is your magical guardian? One would think he would not let you roam around unprotected during such a tumultuous time."

"I have recently found out about his status as my magical guardian, and other unsavory details of his honor, and have thus taken it upon myself to come by myself. As of my birthday, I am an adult in the magical world, and thus I no longer require him as my representative."

Griphook took a minute to observe the young man in front of him. His previous interactions with the boy indicated that he had not been so well spoken. Perhaps he was ready for the responsibilities.

"Very well then. What would you like to discuss?"

"I suppose my first order of business should be to arrange a time for the reading and execution of my parents' and godfather's wills. Then I would like to review my account with you, as you have been the account manager."

"Yes, indeed." Griphook retrieved a large black book from the bookshelf. He flipped to a page marked with a silky black ribbon. After contemplating the contents of the page, he looked back a Harry, who was fidgeting nervously in the prolonged silence.

"Would it suit you to have the reading of the will next week? It would allow us to send summons to those who are included in the will."

"Yes, that would be fine," Harry responded with a frown. "Would it be possible to not summon Dumbledore? Since I have read the wills, I know that he has nothing of consequence to inherit, and his presence will make my attendance most difficult."

"By law, all individuals mentioned in the will are required to be present. Therefore we can not just simply leave him out of the summons. However, since you have proven yourself adept at glamor, you may attend the reading as your own proxy," Griphook purported.

"We would have to make this "proxy" identity most authentic. I am sure Dumbledore will investigate an unknown person who attend the reading of Harry Potter's relatives," Harry said sarcastically.

Griphook peered over the top of his glasses, "One would have to wonder what has awakened this sudden wariness of the Headmaster."

Harry decided to ignore the goblin's inquiring gaze, "It would be beneficial to create such a person, as I had already wanted to create an alias that would enable me to move about more freely."

"A wise choice I am sure. We can certainly do that after we look at your estates." Griphook wrote down the agreed date and time for the will readings, and gave Harry save the date card.

"Here you are Mr. Potter. If anything should change, for example someone is unavailable to come on the date and can not send someone in their stead, the card will vibrate and display the new date and time. Now, I believe that I sent you your account details. Did you bring them with you?"

Harry nodded in thanks as he pocketed the card. _I should also invest in a wallet_. "Yes I have the documents here."

The Ethrie removed his trunk from his pocket, enlarged it, and opened it. On the top was the box that Griphook had sent him. He reached in and removed the necessary documents. Griphook took the parchment, unfolded it, and put it flat on his desk. He reached into a drawer and removed ceremonial knife with a wickedly sharp point.

"If you would give me your hand, I will prick your finger and allow a drop of blood to fall onto the parchment."

"What exactly will happen, and why do you need my blood?" Harry asked suspiciously. It had been told throughout potions class that many potions and spells that involve blood are often used for nefarious purposes. _Snape would be so relieved that I remembered that_.

"This is a special parchment that has been soaked in an inheritance potion. Blood is required to display all properties or goods that have been left or bequeathed to an individual."

"Why doesn't any body fluid work then?"

"What you want to know is why it requires blood specifically. As blood is a guarded body fluid, containing body cells with DNA and person-specific properties, it the safest and surest method of ensuring that the inheritance is indeed given to the right person. Furthermore, blood that a person has willing spilled differs vastly from that was forcibly taken or taken under false pretenses. Other body fluids do not change depending on the will of the individual, and thus can be used to steal another person's inheritance. The potion has been made to first identify the blood as being willingly given for the purpose of identifying an inheritance. It then confirms the identity of the individual giving the blood. Only then will it display what legally is to belong to the person."

After hearing the detailed description, Harry procured as sharp pin from his pant's pocket. _ I guess I would not need this to pick my bedroom lock or protect myself from Dudley anymore._ He scourgified the pin, and said, "Then let us use my pin. I have no idea where that knife of yours has been, and I don't know what you will do with it after this."

Griphook again bared his teeth, but this time in approval of Harry's unwillingness to trust him with his blood. Not that he would have done anything with it. As an executor of the Potter estate, he is unable to engage in behaviors harming the Potter family.

"Most wise Mr. Potter. If you will," he said waving his taloned hand at the parchment paper.

Harry grinned and proceeded to prick his right index finger with the pin, using his thumb to make a single drop of blood to well to the surface. He allowed the drop of blood to fall onto the parchment. The moment the drop landed, Harry put his finger in his mouth and scourgified the pin. Griphook handed Harry a Band-Aid with a wry grin and looked to the parchment. The parchment glowed a warm yellow.

"What is happening?" Harry asked.

"Yellow means that the potion recognizes your blood as willing given, however it has seen some abnormalities in your person. Fortunately these abnormalities do not have anything to do with your willingness to be here or undergo this process." As the parchment turned a vibrant blue, he continued the explanation. "The blue signifies that the person who gave the blood is who they say they are.". Lastly the parchment turned a royal purple, which had Griphook's eyes widening suddenly. "AxesClash!" (A/N: goblin exclamation of surprise).

"What?! What is it?"

Griphook looked at the parchment in awe. "Purple signifies that you are of royal descent."

Harry approached the now dormant parchment, as writing started to appear on it.

**The Inheritance of: **

**Kgosana Harry James Mmoloki Potter Black Gryffindor Peverell Motalhabani**

_**Family Name – **__Title__** – **_(Address)_** – **_**Net worth in Galleons**

_**Motalhabani – **__Kgosana wa ba Yimlayarians / Prince of the Yimlayarians_ _** – **_(Kgosana / Prince Motalhabani )_** – **_**30, 656, 196, 512**

_**Peverell – **__Grand Duke Peverell__** – **_(Your Grace)_** – **_**4, 940, 105, 231**

_**Gryffindor – **__Duke Gryffindor __**– **_(Your Grace)_** – **_**1,678,403,294**

_**Black – **__Marquis Black__** – **_(Lord Black)_** – **_**9, 105, 194**

_**Potter – **__Earl Potter__** – **_(Lord Potter)_** – **_**7, 027, 659**

_**Loriein –**__ Knight Lath Loriein__** – **_(Sir) _**– **_**1, 289, 650**

Harry looked at the parchment in shock. _That is a lot of fucking money_. He looked at Griphook, when the goblin got up from his seat.

"Where are you going, Griphook?"

"Just a minute, Kgosana Motalhabani. I will be back with my supervisor."

Harry stared at the goblin's retreating back in concern. _Why is he going to get his manager?_ Harry looked back down at the parchment. Damn! His life was never easy. In the last couple of days he had learned that he was some sort of magical creature, Dumbledore was not quite trustworthy, and now he finds out he is a prince and has an ungodly amount of money. _Ha! I guess it means I will have a lot of money to go shopping with later._ Harry could feel his mind starting to crack. Who would blame him? He had been through a great number of ordeals since his parents' death. While Harry was ruminating on the sorry state of his life, Griphook came back with an unknown goblin.

"Kgosana Motalhabani –"

"Please Griphook, please just call me Harry"

"Yes, Harry. As I was saying, this is the overseeing manager of all Gringotts accounts, Gornpik. Gornpick, this is the young prince I was telling you about."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kgosana Motalhabani."

"And I you, Gornpik. Might I ask why you are here?"

Before sitting down, Griphook ushered Gornpik into his chair behind the desk, while he himself took a seat next to Harry. As he settled himself in the chair, Gornpik looked at Harry appraisingly.

"It is Gringotts law that should an individual come into to receive an inheritance, and has unexpected results, that I should be called in to make sure all is well."

"I see. And me being a prince, a Peverell, and a Gryffindor was most unexpected was it not?" Harry said wryly.

"Well, yes. Anyway, Griphook also brought it to my attention that you seemed to be unaware of your inheritance and your current magical guardian's status."

"Yes. With the help of Griphook I have come to realize that I am not as cognizant of the wizarding world as I should be."

"Pardon me, Kgosana Motalhabani, but I find it difficult to believe that a child who was raised muggle," Gornpick looked at Harry to confirm this fact. Harry nodded. " That a child who was raised muggle did not ask questions or attempt to learn more about this new environment. Especially a child who it is widely known to be more inquisitive then they should be. Your business with the Sorcerer's Stone is proof enough that you have a habit of getting into situations that no child should be in."

Harry thought about that for a moment. When he was very young he had been quite inquisitive, always asking for better explanations in kindergarten and asking his aunt and uncle why they treated Dudley differently. However, that seemed to stop at some point. Harry had just assumed that being shoved into a cupboard and being starved as punishment for questioning his aunt and uncle had simply made him stop being so curious. However, as Gornpik has pointed out, many of the scrapes he got into at Hogwarts, was the direct product of his curiosity getting the better of him. That and there was a substantial lack of supervision. Any other kid would have not followed a voice in wall saying _kiillll… kiiillll_ in that creepy voice. They would have just thought they imagined it or told the teachers. But Harry has never really had anyone to depend on. If anything happened to him, he definitely could not have ran to Aunt Petunia for any kind of assistance. But self-reliance and being nosy had ended getting himself in more trouble. _I wonder_…

"Harry?" Griphook called softly.

"Hmm. Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking about what Gornpik said."

"If you would allow us, Kgosana Motalhabani, we would like to make sure that you are completely well, mentally, physically, and emotionally. The results of the inheritance potion, your recent finding about your guardian, and other suspicious event, have made us believe that there is some foul play at work here."

"What do you mean mental health?"

"Well there is a disparity between your personality traits and how you behave. One would think that you being curious and determined, would be at the top of your class, but you barely look at your school work."

"And how would you know that Gornpik?"

"Why, Harry, don't you know that your life is for public consumption!" Griphook laughed ironically.

"Are you saying my grades have been published in the papers?"

"No, but Miss Granger's constant nagging about you focusing more on your studies has."

"Not to interrupt, I believe we should get back to making sure that you are not being influenced by outside forces. Then we should complete a full audit of your accounts to make sure your shady guardian has not done anything questionable."

"Fine. What should I do?" Harry asked resigned that this day was going to get worse before it could get better.

"We shall give you some goblin potions to assess your condition, then we shall call healers as required. Or we could make an appointment for you to go see them privately if you wish."

"Okay, let's get this over and done with then."

Gornpik got up, presumably to get the potions that he was talking about, and left the office. Harry wanting to keep his mind from wondering again, looked at Griphook to ask him about these potions. _He seems very knowledgeable in the area after all._

"So, what are these potions I will be taking?"

"Well, after the Goblin wars and numerous unsavory interactions with wizards who tried to influence goblins with potions and spells, goblins created their own potions to check for wizard magic used against them without their knowledge. As attacks can come from three fronts, potions were made to assess mental, emotional, and physical attacks. The potions basically lists any spells or potion that has been put on or given to you, knowingly or otherwise, during the course of your life, in their respective health domains. For example let us say that someone put a spell on you to make you weak, such that you would be more vulnerable to a more physical attack, that spell would show up on the physical potion's list. It enables use to remove the spell and the damage caused by it. The other big advantage of the potion is that it also tells you what the muggles call the five W's: Who, What, When, Where, and Why. This also lets you know who you should protect yourself against, locations that are likely to be unsafe, and the person's motivation for doing whatever it is."

"Wow that should more than handy." Harry quirked an eyebrow in thought. "Does the ministry know of the existence of such potions?" _I can't really see anyone in the ministry being okay with a potion like that out on the market, backstabbing lying crazies that they are._

Griphook smiled a shark's grin, "Why would the ministry need to be aware of such a private matter? It is also very rare that we administer the potion to wizards, so no one will tell on us."

"Well then I consider myself one of the lucky few. Let us say I would like to have a continuous supply of such useful potions, is there anyway to procure them?" _That way I'll know when I am being messed with._

"I am sure we can come to an agreement." That was all Griphook could say before Gorkpik came back into the room.

"I have started the audit of you account. Since your guardian only knew about the Potter and Black accounts, we will start with these to check for any unauthorized activity. I've put my best men on it, and we should have the results at the end of business today. We can check the other account later." Gornpik said as he placed a vial rack in front of Harry.

"Here are the potions. Do you want to take them one at a time, pausing to fix any damage between as breaks, or would you find out what is wrong first, then do all the fixing?"

"I think I pause to fix as a break. It will give me time to process the results of the potions."

"Alright, here is the first one," said Gornpik as he handed Harry a pink potion. "This is the physical check one."

Harry took the potion, looking at in apprehension. _Down the hatch I guess._ Harry knocked back the potion, gaging slightly at the taste. Harry had been expecting some pain, but he was not expecting the extreme nausea that came after 5 minutes. When Harry could not hold back the vomit, Griphook grabbed his elbow and pointed him to the trough lined with parchment paper on the desk that had not been there before. Harry finally lost his battle with his gag reflex and hurled into the trough. He immediately felt better after one up chuck. Gornpik handed him a glass of water.

"Some warning would have been nice!" Harry exclaimed after rinsing his mouth.

"Sorry about not telling you about the unpleasant effect of the potion, but I was worried that you would not take it if I had told you," Griphook said, actually looking contrite.

"Are the other potions going to make me throw up as well?"

"No," Gornpik said. "Since the emotion and mental health are not physical states, we can simply have you add your blood to the vials, and coat pieces of parchment in the solution."

"Why doesn't the physical one work that way as well?"

Griphook took over the explanation, as Gornpik vanished Harry's vomit from the trough and dried the parchment. "The potion actually has to enter your bloodstream to assess damage to various parts of your body. Even after healing, healed parts have a magical residue of the healing agent. The potion will therefore be able to tell us of all injuries and healing that has been done on you. The potion moves like an information seeking amoeba. Once it has all the information about your physical health, it must be spread onto a piece of blank parchment. Unfortunately, the only way for the potion to get to the parchment is…"

"By me spewing it up. I got that thanks."

"While the parchment dries, shall we continue with the other," Gornpik asked.

Harry pulled the pin back out of his pocket and pricked his left index finger this time. He dropped one drop of blood into the presented vials, bandaged himself, and cleaned the pin. Gornpik corked the vials, and flipped them back and forth, until the blood was properly spread throughout the potion. After a minute, he uncorked the vials over more parchment paper. The potions had thickened into a viscous gel that creepy moved to spread itself in an even thin layer over the parchment papers. Harry watched the entire process in fascination. Five minutes more and Gornpik proclaimed the results of the physical assessment potion ready.

**Results of Physical Assessment Potion for Kgosana Motalhabani**

** 1 years**

Cursed Soul Scar (attack by Tom Riddle)

**1 – 4 years**

Malnutrition, bruises & scrapes (Harry Hunting), _LACK OF MUGGLE & MAGICAL IMMUNIZATION_

**5 – 8 years**

Malnutrition, Burn marks (cooking), bruises & scrapes (Harry Hunting & chores), Cuts (gardening), _LACK OF MUGGLE & MAGICAL IMMUNIZATION_

**9 – 10 years**

Malnutrition (Dursley's), Burn marks (cooking), bruises & scrapes (Harry Hunting & chores), Cuts (gardening), _LACK OF MUGGLE & MAGICAL IMMUNIZATION_

**11 years**

Malnutrition (Dursley's), Suggestion Potion (food at Hogwarts; Albus Dumbledore), bruises & scrapes (Retrieval of Sorcerer's Stone), Concussion (attack by Tom Riddle), _LACK OF MUGGLE & MAGICAL IMMUNIZATION_

**12 years**

Malnutrition (Dursley's), bruises & scrapes (Chamber of Secrets), snakebite (Salazar Slytherin's Basilisk), Suggestion Potion (food at Hogwarts; Albus Dumbledore), _LACK OF MUGGLE & MAGICAL IMMUNIZATION_

**13 years**

Malnutrition (Dursley's), concussion (Dementor attack on train), concussion (Dementor attack during Quidditch game), bruises & scrapes (reveal of Sirius Black), bruises & scrapes (freeing Buckbeak), concussion (Dementor attack at Hogwarts), Growth Suppression Potion (Hospital Wing at Hogwarts; Albus Dumbledore via Poppy Pomphrey), Suggestion Potion (Hospital Wing at Hogwarts; Albus Dumbledore via Poppy Pomphrey), _LACK OF MUGGLE & MAGICAL IMMUNIZATION_

**14 years**

Malnutrition (Dursley's), Burn marks (Dragon), bruises & scrapes (Triwizard Tournament), Cuts (Triwizard Tournament; by Peter Pettigrew), Growth Suppression Potion (Hospital Wing at Hogwarts; Albus Dumbledore via Poppy Pomphrey), _LACK OF MUGGLE & MAGICAL IMMUNIZATION_

**15 years**

Malnutrition (Dursley's), Growth Suppression Potion (food at Hogwarts), Permanent scaring (Detention with Dolores Umbridge), Scar bleeding (Visions from Tom Riddle), _LACK OF MUGGLE & MAGICAL IMMUNIZATION_

**16 years**

Malnutrition (Dursley's), Growth Suppression Potion (food at Hogwarts; Albus Dumbledore), Creature Inheritance Inhibitor Potion (food at Hogwarts; Albus Dumbledore), _LACK OF MUGGLE & MAGICAL IMMUNIZATION_

**17 years**

Malnutrition (Dursley's), _LACK OF MUGGLE & MAGICAL IMMUNIZATION_

As Harry looked at the results, he was in shock. _Growth Suppression Potion? Creature Inheritance Inhibitor? Suggestion Potion?_ As far as Harry could remember, he hadn't taken any strange potions. _But then again I didn't grow up making and taking potions_. It would have been so easy to tell him he was taking one potion and actually give him another, especially with the number of times he had landed himself in the hospital wing. _I gave him a prime opportunity_. There was no doubt in Harry's mind who would want to make him weak, and force him to submit to his will. _Dumbledore_. The potion did not even have to say it was him. Who else would have something to gain? Harry remembered his awe of the wizarding world. He had been so curious and ready to explore this new magical (literally) world that gave him reprieve from the Dursley's. And yet he hadn't done so. _ The Suggestion Potion_. Dumbledore probably used the potion to make him less studious and more focused on getting into trouble and performing heroic deeds. Like Griphook had intimated, no normal child would have responded to the situations that Harry found himself in, the way Harry had. _Maybe I had a nudge in the wrong direction_.

Delivering it in the food meant that Dumbledore could have given him the potion at any time. _I have been so vulnerable all this time_. Even then, Dumbledore had not stopped at bending Harry to his will. The man had had growth suppression potions given to him. _To make me weaker_. If Dumbledore had known about the malnutrition, and he must have known, what with his many trips to the hospital wing, then the man was purposefully making the Dursleys' damage even worse. _All the more to make me obedient and to fight harder_. After all it is the underdog, the weakling who trains hard because they have more to lose. _Damn him_. The creature inheritance inhibitor also made sense. Since Harry's inheritance, he had been so much stronger. _It would be so much harder for him to physically attack me now_.

As Harry puzzled out the manipulations of Dumbledore, the Gringotts goblins in the room with him were preparing for war. A fight against Albus Dumbledore for committing such crimes against a child and for making fools of them.


End file.
